Una chispa en una hoguera
by Pach7
Summary: Una simple escaramuza dentro de una gran guerra, un mercenario que intenta sobrevivir y la constante incertidumbre. Relato corto de Mechwarrior, presentado en el concurso "Historias de la esfera interior".


Siempre noto frío cuando estoy en el hangar, aunque también pueden ser los nervios, no lo sé. Voy caminando por el amplio y poco iluminado hangar cruzándome con técnicos y mecánicos, todos ellos desvían la mirada al verme, algunos pilotos dicen que todos nos tienen respeto, aunque yo creo que es porque vamos ridículamente ligeros de ropa... También puede ser por culpa de mi ropa el que note tanto frío. También paso por delante de un gran número de mechs de batalla, ésos gigantes de metal que parecían invencibles, de diferentes formas, tamaños y, sobre todo, bien armados. Aún habían algunos mecánicos trabajando con mechs en reparación. Aligero el paso, ya veo al mío. Alguien está sobre él, uno de los mecánicos está comprobando que el "Splinter" esté en condiciones, traía con sigo una PDA en una mano.

-¿¡Hoy va ha brillar o no!?- Grito para que me oiga, pues el hangar no es un simple garaje, forma parte de una enorme nave de batalla y el ruido de sus reactores siempre está presente.

-¡Tim!- El mecánico se asoma lo justo para verme, aunque mi mech no es muy alto, el miedo a caer siempre está presente.- Sube aquí, tu pequeño ya está listo.

Tomo una de las escaleras para acceder al puente dónde me conducirá a mi mech. Lo de "pequeño" no lo decía con ironía, pues, del hangar, mi mech es el más pequeño, mi pobre Locust no se puede comparar en tamaño al imponente Banshee o al formidable Atlas. Avanzo hasta llegar al Splinter, estaba impecable, hacía pocos días que le dimos una nueva capa de pintura, esta vez morada, nuevas calcomanías en los lados del torso (Una vara de madera dónde salía una astilla con cara de enfadada armada con un machete), hasta las ametralladoras laterales relucían. No puedo evitar escapar una sonrisa al verlo. El mecánico me mira directamente.

-Será mejor que te prepares, vuestro despliegue es el siguiente.- Él baja de mi mech para llegar al puente, dónde estaba yo.- Y suerte, el primer equipo ha informado que en las filas enemigas hay un número bastante alto de pesados.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias.- Trato de disimular el fastidio de ésa noticia. Luchar contra los clanes siempre es un trabajo duro, pero es aún peor cuando los mechs enemigos son mayores y están mejor armados que tú. El mecánico sigue su marcha, su trabajo no lo deja socializar demasiado con los pilotos. Alzo la mirada un momento, contemplando una vez más el exterior del Locust.- Me alegra verte bien, Splinter...

No obtengo respuesta, el mech sigue inmóvil, pues claro... Me subo a mi máquina para acceder a la cabina para luego sentarme en el asiento del piloto, me acomodo en él cerrando los ojos. Por un momento me pierdo en mis pensamientos, prácticamente he quedado aislado del mundo exterior, del ruido del hangar. De pronto el estridente sonido de la alarma me saca del trance, se acerca el momento. Tomo del respaldo del asiento un aparatoso casco dotado de cables que conectaban directamente con el mech. Tras un suspiro, me lo coloco en la cabeza, siempre resulta incómodo al principio, pero es un mal necesario. No veo nada, busco el tacto del botón para encender el casco, cuando lo encuentro, la vista vuelve intensificada, pues mi visión ahora está acompañada con una interfaz que me informa de todo lo que veo. Sin dudarlo más empiezo a encender el reactor, el sistema operativo, los sensores y el sistema armamentístico, éste último no tarda mucho, pues solo dispongo de tres armas: las dos ametralladoras laterales y un láser mediano en el torso central, debajo de mis pies. De pronto, un ligero pitido me toma por sorpresa, se trata de una llamada entrante.

-¡Timmy!- Reconozco ésa voz entusiasta.- Dime, ¿Qué tal en tu vieja cabina?

-Pues nada de especial, Josh.- Respondo sin dar mucha importancia.- Es angosta cómo siempre.

-Será porque no cambias tu lata de sardinas por algo mejor.

-Bueno, es lo que hay, por cierto, pensaba que tu Thunderbolt estaba en reparaciones.

-¡Ahora tengo un Stalker!- Su tono de voz casi me daña los tímpanos, conozco a Josh desde que ingresamos a la unidad, siempre me había dicho que quería un Stalker cómo el que tuvo su abuelo.- Si vuelves con vida te daré un paseo con él.

-Hecho.

La llamada se corta de repente, es remplazada por el mensaje del comandante, mensaje que resuena en la cabina de cada mech activo en aquél momento.

-"Pilotos, sabéis que no soy muy dado a los discursos para levantar la moral..."- Cuanta razón tiene.- "...Pero somos mercenarios, no hacemos preguntas, no cuestionamos órdenes, solo actuamos si nos pagan, y los Draconis ya lo han hecho. Sé perfectamente que luchar contra los clanes nunca ha sido una tarea fácil, pero nosotros somos los mejores, y los mas caros."- Me he dado cuenta de que somos mercenarios, gracias.- "Solo espero una cosa de vosotros, lo mejor... ¡Así que salid ahí fuera y dadme una razón para sentirme orgulloso de vosotros!".

Respiro hondo, veo que las cápsulas están listas, además, mis "hermanos mayores" avanzan lentamente hacia ellas. Uno de los técnicos llama mi atención, me indica la cápsula que debo ocupar. Sin pensarlo más, avanzo lo más lentamente posible hacia ella, cosa difícil, no es sencillo ir lento a los mandos de un Locust. Finalmente entro en la gran cápsula, ésta se cierra totalmente tras mi ingreso, dejándome a oscuras, lo único que puedo ver son las luces del cuadro de mandos del mech. Noto golpes, asumo que son los enganches de la cápsula agarrando al mech para no dañarlo durante el viaje, pues me espera una buena caída libre. Un nuevo temblor azota todo mi ser, ya me han soltado, al igual que el resto de mi equipo. Intento concentrarme mientras dura la caída libre, aunque me cuesta, estar tras los mandos de un Locust conlleva varias cosas: Ser efectivo casi únicamente contra infantería y tanques y ser débil contra casi cualquier otro mech, y puesto que ya sabía que el número de mechs más pesados que el mío era elevado, mis posibilidades de morir eran bastante altas. Intento despejarme negando con la cabeza violentamente, he pasado por éso en todas las misiones dónde he estado, y ,de momento, nadie ha ganado ni un C-bill con la apuesta que hicieron para ver cuando moría. Además, el viejo Splinter ha pasado por todo tipo de pruebas, de misiones y de situaciones, y siempre ha salido de una pieza... Más o menos. Conozco a éste mech, y él me conoce a mi, no es solo un vehículo o un arma, es algo más... Es mi hermano de armas... Además, ésto es una escaramuza más, con escasa importancia... Es una chispa en una hoguera...

Un último azote hace temblar toda la cabina, la cápsula se abre, dejando pasar la luz del Sol, me ciega por un momento, después de que me acostumbrarme rápidamente de ella, me paro un momento para observar el terreno: Se trata de una basta red de montañas nevadas, con pocos signos de vegetación. También veo a mis compañeros, bueno, a sus mechs. Un pitido me informa de una nueva llamada entrante, al parecer, va dirigida a todos nosotros.

-Muy bien hermanos, nuestra misión es destruir la base que el clan Smoke Jaguar ha establecido en éste sector.- Un leve escalofrío recorre mi espalda, luchar contra los Smoke Jaguar solía significar una cosa, enfrentarse contra algún Dire Wolf, ésa idea siempre me daba respeto, incluso algo de temor.- Necesitamos que los mechs ligeros hagan un viaje de reconocimiento, el primer equipo no ha logrado marcar la posición de la base enemiga.

-¿Se sabe algo del primer equipo, señor?- La voz que interrumpió el mensaje parecía algo temblorosa, seguro que él no tiene tanto que temer como yo.

-No, creemos que todos fueron aniquilados, se perdieron todas las comunicaciones.- Se le notaba serio, muy serio.- Así que necesitamos saber su posición. Sheila, tú comandarás el escuadrón de reconocimiento.

-Si, señor.- Reconozco ésa voz femenina, proviene de un Raven rojo, lo sé porque el único Raven del grupo empezó a avanzar a paso ligero.- ¡El que pueda seguirme que lo intente!

Todos los que pilotamos mechs ligeros la empezamos a seguir a través de la nieve. Sin contarme a mí ni a nuestra líder de escuadrón, cuento cuatro más: Un Firestarter azul, un Spider verde y dos Jenners amarillo y blanco, ése último era el que mejor se camuflaba en ése entorno. En poco tiempo los avanzo a todos, puede que tenga el mech más frágil del grupo, pero también el más veloz. Busco un buen lugar para poder ver más terreno, así que me dirijo hacia una montaña con la intención de escalarla. Mientras voy ascendiendo, veo por el lateral cómo el resto de mi grupo se dispersa para cubrir más terreno. Al fin alcanzo la cima, ahí uso el "zoom" del visor del casco, buscando cualquier movimiento que no fuese de mis compañeros... Sigo buscando... Aún sigo... ¡Bingo! Tras una colina, cerca de lo que parecía ser una planta de energía, no lo alcanzo ver bien... Pero parece un Stormcrow, no hay duda, ése mech tiene una forma demasiada característica para confundirme. Veo que mis compañeros siguen con su búsqueda, y que nuestro Raven rojo no se encuentra demasiado lejos de la colina sospechosa...

-¡Sheila, detente! ¡Deteneos todos!- Estoy nervioso, oigo cómo mis compañeros murmuran, aunque no llego a entender la mayoría de sus palabras.

-Espero que tengas una buena razón para darme órdenes, soldado.- Está claramente molesta, aunque fuese una comunicación por radio y no pudiese ver su cara, lo sabía.

-Acabo de divisar un "Ryoken", y tú no estás demasiado lejos de él.- Desde mi posición, veo cómo los demás mechs ligeros empiezan a retroceder.- ¿Dispones de un UAV?

-Yo tengo uno.- Respondió una voz masculina. De pronto veo que le Jenner amarillo se acerca a la posición de nuestra líder de escuadrón. Ahí veo algo parecido a un pequeño cohete que despega desde la parte superior de ésa máquina, el artilugio se queda flotando mientras que ambos, junto al resto del equipo se retiran, acercándose a mi posición. Consulto el monitor dónde muestra el mapa de navegación, veo que el UAV funciona, pues la pantalla se llena de puntos rojos en movimiento.

-Perfecto, tenemos la posición enemiga.- Oigo la voz del capitán.- Empezará el ataque con misiles. Escuadrón de reconocimiento, retiraos, nosotros ya nos dirigimos hacia ahí.

-Si, señor.- Los demás responden a unísono.

-¡Qué ganas tenía de estrenar el Stalker!- Oigo la voz de Josh, siempre me sorprende su entusiasmo.

Algo no me huele bien, el primer equipo no había vuelto, y estoy seguro que emplearon una táctica similar a ésta, es nuestro modo de actuar: Encontrar al enemigo, atacarlo con LRM y finalmente rematarlo cuando está débil. Ignorando mis instrucciones, empiezo a bajar la ladera de la montaña a toda prisa para acercarme al enemigo des de otro flanco. Oigo que Sheila me insulta aunque no le hago caso. Llego a lo que pienso que es una posición segura: Una zona baja con algunos arboles nevados. Me acerco a ése primer rastro de vegetación que encuentro y apago el reactor del Splinter para no ser detectado antes de tiempo. Al quedarme en silencio absoluto, pues la radio también ha dejado de funcionar, empiezo a oír los pesados pasos metálicos ahogados por la nieve de mis enemigos. A la lejanía oigo los estruendos: El ataque con LRM ha empezado. Desvío la mirada hacia arriba, veo un gran número de misiles volando todos a la misma dirección, cómo si fuesen flechas que caen directas al enemigo des del cielo... Pero algo no anda bien, poco antes de sobrevolar la colina, la mayoría de misiles empiezan a explotar en el aire, puedo ver la luz de los fogonazos masivos y el ruido de las ametralladoras también se hace presente. Mierda, mi equipo seguramente estará de camino, y seguramente el enemigo se habrá percatado de la dirección de dónde venían esos LRM. Vuelvo a encender el reactor del mech a toda prisa, seguramente estaremos perdidos frente a un choque directo contra los Smoke Jaguar. Cuando todos los sistemas están operativos, me intento comunicar con mi equipo mientras me alejo de ésa zona.

-¡No os acerquéis, tienen un gran número de AMS, los LRM no han hecho nada!- Estoy demasiado alarmado, mi corazón no para de latir, mi respiración se vuelve cada vez más pesada. Nadie me contesta ¿En serio nadie ha recibido mi transmisión?

De golpe, noto un fuerte azote, un impacto, casi provoca que mi Locust se tropezara. Asumo que tengo un enemigo detrás persiguiéndome, y no tengo ayuda cercana. Intento darle esquinazo en la cadena de montañas, aunque de poco sirve, vuelve a darme otro impacto. Si sigo así me destrozará por completo. Acabo con la persecución parándome en seco y girándome. Encaro a mi enemigo, que también frena hasta detenerse. Es un Mist Lynx, al parecer me había dado con su balístico, asumo que se trata de un AC/2, es un mech pequeño, cómo el mío, aunque está mejor armado, de éso no hay duda. Veo movimiento en su cabina, el piloto enemigo hace algo con su brazo, hago zoom por simple curiosidad... Una peineta, perece... En efecto, es una peineta... Será hijo de puta...

Sin dudarlo, empiezo a retroceder mientras mis ametralladoras comienzan a disparar, mi enemigo también reacciona, avanzando y disparando todas sus armas a la vez: El AC/2 y dos láseres medianos de pulso. Mientras sigo retrocediendo, voy parando de disparar para mover la torreta del mech con el objetivo de impedir que el enemigo concentrase todo su fuego en una sola parte, él, en cambio, se limitaba en avanzar y disparar. ¿A caso es nuevo en ésto? Tengo una corazonada: Si no intenta mitigar los daños o es un temerario o un novato... Aunque, personalmente, me decanto por la segunda opción.

Sin dudarlo más, concentro toda mi potencia de fuego en una de sus patas, el fuego continuo de ametralladora ésta vez va acompañado con un disparo directo de mi láser mediano. Tras varios impactos, veo cómo una explosión surge de la pata metálica de mi enemigo. Guardaba la munición del AC/2 ahí, por la explosión, seguro que era una tonelada, todo piloto de mech ligero sabe que perder una pata suele ser lo mismo que morir, aunque parecía que él se había saltado ésa clase. Tiene el AC/2 inoperativo, y a duras penas se puede mover, así que intenta darme con sus láseres de pulso, aunque no tarda demasiado en cesar su fuego, asumo que el pobre Mist Lynx se ha sobrecalentado, sus disipadores no han podido soportar tanto castigo.

Me acerco al inmóvil mech, vuelvo a ver movimiento en su cabina, el piloto está golpeando el cuadro de mandos hasta que se queda mirándome, esperando que lo remate. Respiro hondo, muchas ideas se me pasan por la cabeza, aunque... Concentro todo mi fuego en su brazo derecho hasta destrozarlo, inutilizando sus dos láseres por completo. Junto a una pata casi destruida y con un AC/2 sin munición, creo que ya no es una amenaza, así que me doy media vuelta y sigo mi camino a toda prisa. Quién sabe, a lo mejor algún día ése piloto me lo agradece, aunque lo dudo...

Durante el trayecto, reviso los daños del Splinter: Daños serios en la parte posterior y en ambos brazos, bueno, si es que les puedo llamar brazos.

Sin dudar, continúo mi travesía hasta mi equipo, espero que no hayan avanzado mucho... Empiezo a oír explosiones, disparos... Mierda, los han encontrado. Pongo el Splinter a toda potencia, pude ser que a cada segundo un compañero muera. Atravieso los pasos nevados sin parar, "Si pilotas un Locust nunca debes detenerte", ésas palabras que me dijo mi comandante aún retumban en mi cabeza.

Finalmente llego, veo el horror con mis propios ojos: Des de mi posición veo cómo el formidable Atlas del capitán cae totalmente destruido ante un imponente Dire Wolf, el cañón Gauss del capitán totalmente destrozado y ambos brazos destruidos, mientras que el mech de los Jaguar tan solo había perdido un brazo. Los demás aliados no están corriendo mejor suerte: Los mechs pesados eran cazados por los numerosos Warhawks atacando de frente y Ebon Jaguars por los flancos, tampoco veo ningún otro mech aliado ligero o mediano, supongo que fueron los primeros en caer.

Viendo ése lamentable espectáculo, decido unirme a la lucha, sé que un fuego cruzado es el peor escenario para un Locust, pero al menos los enemigos tendrán una diana más a la que disparar. Me sumerjo a ése mar de disparos a toda velocidad, intentando esquivar fuego tanto enemigo cómo aliado, ya estoy acostumbrado a éso. Es el caos, el fuego láser no para de hacer acto de presencia, los disparos de balísticos vuelan por todos lados, incluso recibimos fuego de LRM des de la lejanía. Poco a poco todos los mechs de la Esfera Interior van cayendo, mientras que las bajas del clan eran escasas a comparación. Finalmente un potente disparo me da en el torso central del Locust, éste se desestabiliza y cae de espaldas al suelo, mientras que yo pierdo el conocimiento...

Oscuridad... Frío... Silencio...

Poco a poco abro los ojos, pero no veo absolutamente nada, el casco está dañado, ahora no es más que un trasto inservible. Me lo quito para ver directamente el cielo, ahora tapado por oscuras nubes, mientras que el resto de la cabina está adornada por la luz roja intermitente de la alarma. Estoy aún en el asiento, el cinturón me ha mantenido en la misma posición, aunque ahora es de lo más incomoda.

Es verdad, el Splinter está en el suelo boca arriba, no se puede mover, el reactor aún funciona, aunque no lo suficientemente bien cómo para intentar levantar el mech. Aún oigo pasos pesados, además de algunos disparos: Están rematando a los que aún siguen con vida... Están haciendo limpieza.

Veo que algunos mandos de la cabina aún funcionan. Enciendo la radio para comunicarme con la nave de batalla, dónde el tercer equipo aguarda su despliegue.

-Aquí Timothy Lee, piloto de reconocimiento, mech: Locust LCT-1V "Splinter", código mil quinientos treinta y tres...

-¡Tim! Adelante, habla, chico.- Nunca pensé que me alegraría tanto al oír la voz de mi comandante, aunque se le notase histérico.- ¿Puedes dar un informe de situación?

-La misión ha fallado, creo que soy el último.- Pude oír algún sollozo, la verdad, preferiría estar muerto antes que tener que dar ésa noticia.- Anotad las coordenadas de dónde se lanzó el último UAV, cerca se encuentra la base enemiga.- Hago una pausa, toso, la boca me sabe a hierro...- Tienen un gran número de mechs de asalto y...- Me interrumpe una serie de pesados pasos peligrosamente cerca de mi.

-¡Chico! Mierda, ¿Qué demonios pasa?- Después de ésas palabras de mi superior veo la enorme figura de un mech que no había visto durante la batalla: Enorme, armado y amenazante...

-... También tienen un Behemoth...- Entonces, la colosal máquina apunta uno de sus cañones Gauss directamente en la cabina.- ...Corto y cierro...- Antes de que el comandante dijera más apago la radio. Oigo cómo el cañón Gauss empieza a cargar el disparo. El fin está cerca, al menos moriré junto a mi hermano de armas... Con lo que me queda de fuerzas levanto el dedo corazón ante el cañón de enemigo.- Que te jodan...

El cañón se dispara... Todo el ruido ha parado... El tiempo se ha parado... Finalmente, ya no tengo frío.


End file.
